Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 7 \\ 6 & 4 \\ 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 6 & 2 \\ 7 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$